Heartbreak
by Pyr018
Summary: My first and most likely last song 'fic! Spot's got pneumonia. That's all I can tell you, so READ!!


**Disclaimer**- I don't own any of the Newsies, namely Spot, Jack, Race, Mush, n Blink. Also, the song 'Heartbreak' was written by my theatre program's director, Mr. J, so that's probably why you've never heard of it!! The only thing I do own is the girl, Shini. Anyway- here it goes, my first, and most likely last, song 'fic!!

*~*~*~*

_ If you knew how to save me from this heartbreak,_

_Then why wouldn't you just let me know?_

_It pains me to no end, oh how my heart aches._

_Believe me I have nowhere else to go._

Shini sat by Spot's bedside for the third night in a row. What a predicament they had fallen into! But they would get through it, like all the times before. _Come on,_ she thought, _We're Spot and Shini!_ She, known around New York City as the first girl to tame the great Spot Conlon in the sport he was most infamous for, relationships. And he, Brooklyn's high and, mighty, fearless leader.

_My life has been so blessed in more ways than just one._

_The days passing through time, where do they go?_

_From moonlit nights to hazy days under the sun._

_I've got to ask you this, I need to know._

            It was true; they had been through a lot together. Starting with the day they met and never ending for eternities to come, their relationship had been nothing but troubles. Shini had once been a wealthy singing sensation with a heart made of ice, which had, of course, melted the second she laid eyes on Spot's handsome face. It took a lot of work, on Spot's part to convince the famous crooner to be his girl, but in the end, it was all worth it.

_If you knew how to save me from this heartbreak,_

_Then why wouldn't you just let me know?_

_It pains me to no end, oh how my heart aches._

_Believe me I have nowhere else to go._

            Just then the door clicked open and Jack, Race, Mush, and Blink walked in. "How's 'e doin?" Jack asked quietly, "Do they know what's wrong wit 'im?"

"A doctor was here earlier, they said it's pneumonia, almost totally incurable." The four boys bowed their head in sadness.

"Oh," they whispered solemnly. Race, Mush, and Jack sat down in three empty chairs by the door, while Blink took a seat next to Shini. She out her hand on top of Spot's and started to hum a slow and wistful melody.

_I've got to keep the faith and hope, to carry on._

_But sometimes I feel weak, what do I do?_

_Please bring me to my senses and then I'll be gone._

_Relying on you still, to see mew through._

            Spot began to stir and slowly opened his eyes. "Hiya," he croaked weakly.

            "Hey," Shini whispered, trying to hold back tears. "The doctors said you have pneumonia, it's almost totally incurable!" she blurted out before taking time to think.

            "I know. I heard ya tawkin to 'im," Shini put her hands over her face and began to cry. "Hey, Hey!" Spot whispered in his most fearless voice, "Don't cry sweetie! I'm gonna be aw'right! An even if I'm not, I'd 've died happy."

            "Really?" Shini whispered.

_If you knew how to save me from this heartbreak,_

_Then why wouldn't you just let me know?_

_It pains me to no end, oh how my heart aches._

_Believe me I have nowhere else to go._

            "I met you, didn't I?" Shini suppressed a watery smile as she bent over to hug Spot.

            "Now you go back to sleep, you need your rest!" Shini said, her womanly instincts taking over. Spot laid his head down and closed his eyes. Soon the only noise was the soft breathing coming from the bed. Shini sat, thinking, and watched the rise and fall of Spot's chest. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open.

            "Shini?" he asked, a note of urgency in his voice. She looked up.

            "Yes?" she hadn't picked up his simple hint.

            "I love you," Shini sat bolt up right and stared in shock as the blanket cease to rise and fall. Spot lay still and cold as ice. Jack, Mush, Race, and Blink stood without a sound and walked over to comfort Shini. Each took their turn, but none spoke a word. Finally, Blink track confronted her.

            "You can stay in Manhattan wit us. Ya know your always welcome. What do ya say?"

_If you knew how to save me from this heartbreak,_

_Then why wouldn't you just let me know?_

_It pains me to no end, oh how my heart aches._

_Believe me I have nowhere else to go._

            Shini managed to choke out one simple sentence between tears. "Of course. I've got nowhere else to go."


End file.
